About The Future
by F1800
Summary: Basically this story is about Ross and Rachel after she gets off the plane. Mainly Ross and Rachel but also includes the gang
1. Chapter 1

This fic takes place right after Rachel got off the plane. It's gonna be mainly Ross and Rachel fluff I think. I hope you enjoy it, please read and review

Disclaimer: I don't own Friends or any of the characters, wish I did

Chapter 1

After that passionate kiss, that finally put them together, Ross and Rachel sat on the couch. They decided to call Monica and Chandler's and let everyone know Rachel was back.  
Ross put the phone on speaker and they waited for someone to answer.

\- Hello? - Monica answered.

-Hh...hi - Ross said with his typical depressing voice.

\- Oh honey, Phoebe told us what happened, are you okay? Do you want me to come over?- she said while the rest of the gang looked at her.

-Nah - Ross said eyeing Rachel - I...uh...I actually have some company.

\- Really? Who?- Monica said confused.

\- Hey - Rachel said.

\- Oh my god! - Monica nearly screamed - You're back! Guys Rachel's back!- Everyone there smiled.

\- Yes I am - Rachel said.

\- Well Mon, we're gonna have to cut, we'll see you guys tomorrow, bye- Ross said hanging up the phone and kissing Rachel.

A moment later:

Rachel was now on the side of the couch nearest to the window with her legs on Ross's lap, who sat next to her. They were drinking wine while laughing. They were talking about old memories, specially about them.

-Oh my god - Rachel said while laughing - remember the time when you made Chandler and I carry your couch on the stairs...and you kept yelling pivot?

-Yeah...that wasn't a good idea was it? - he said laughing. She shook her head, still smiling. - Oh...what about the time we were pulled off by the police, and you flirted with him so he wouldn't give you a ticket.

\- Hey!...at least I wasn't the only one who flirted...- she said as she took a sip of her wine.

\- Yeah - he laughed and then both sighted. The stayed in silence for a minute before Rachel spoke up.

\- Hey Ross - she said as she put down her glass of wine on the table - I...I'm so sorry for leaving you like that a the airport. I guess I got scared. I can't believe I almost took your daughter away from you - she said now with a tear on the corner of her eye.

-Hey hey, don't cry - he said as he put is glass down - it's okay, we're together now, right? - he wiped the tear with his thumb - I love you no matter what - he smiled at her, earning a smile on Rachel's face.

\- I love you too - she said as she leaned in to kiss him.

After hours of talking they fell asleep on the couch wrapped up on a blanket.  
The next morning Rachel woke up on the couch alone. She rubbed her eyes and then smiled remembering the events of the previous night. She heard noises coming from the kitchen. Ross then emerged from kitchen carrying a tray with their breakfast.

\- You're up! - he said as he put the tray on the table and gave her a sweet kiss.

\- Hey -she said as she broke the kiss - oh what is this?

\- Breakfast in bed...or couch apparently - he chuckled.

\- You didn't have to

\- I wanted to - he said giving her another kiss.

She then looked at the apartment across the street.  
-Can't believe they're really moving - she said with a sad look on her face.

\- I know, me neither - he said as he put his arm around Rachel and kissed her head - it's going to be weird without them around here.

\- Yeah...oh by the way what time did Monica tell you to be there?-she asked.

\- Umm 2 o'clock - he replied.

\- Okay, guess I'll have to call my mom and tell her I'm staying here...oh and also the shipping company and the Louis Vuitton people - she said as she took a bite of her toast.

\- Hey...you okay with all of this?- he said - you know with staying in New York?

\- Of course I am - she said smiling at him - I'm staying with you not because I have to, but because I want to and because I love you so much. He smiled and they kissed.

\- Umm...I was thinking - he started - maybe tonight we could have our second first date. Make some reservations at a nice restaurant, take a walk down the park and then come home...for dessert.

\- I would love that - she said smiling - Oh what will I wear, all of my close are in Paris - she thought for a moment - Oh I'll see if Phoebe can go shopping this afternoon

\- Yeah and maybe we can pick up Emma tomorrow - he said.

\- Yeah - she said standing up - Well I better go make some calls.

\- Okay - he said looking at her as she went to the bedroom. He couldn't believe she was back, she was back because she loved him. Now he knew he was never going to let her go again just as he told her last night.

A few hours later, after saying goodbye to that wonderful apartment, the gang sat on the orange couch of Central Perk. Phoebe was on the armchair, Monica sat on one side of the couch gently rocking the twin's stroller, Chandler , Ross and Rachel sat also on the couch and Joey was on one of the chairs. Thy were all drinking coffee.

-So…- Joey started – We're still going to see each other…right?

-Of course we are- said Monica – you can come visit and we'll come here too.

-Yeah – Chandler said – I know it's not gonna be the same but we will try to see each other every week, I mean after all, our jobs are here in the city.

\- Yeah that's true – Joey said with a faint smile.

\- Come on you guys, lets not get depressed, lets focus on the good things- Phoebe said trying to lighten up the mood – so…- she said looking at Ross and Rachel - I knew my lobsters would be back together again someday.

\- Yeah, my god it so weird yet natural seeing you together again – Monica said excited.

\- I know – Rachel said smiling at Ross - I'm so glad I stayed.

\- So now are you going to talk to Zelner and try to get your job back?- Chandler asked.

\- Yeah, I guess I'll have to beg him, I mean I already turn him down twice.

\- I guess that guy Ron will have to do something about it - Phoebe said eyeing Ross, and he gave her a look.

\- I suppose - Rachel said - But I don't even know the guy , well anyways I'll go there Monday and try to get my job back, because I called Mark today and he said he doesn't have anything else available right now.

\- I'm sure you'll find something soon Rach – Joey said.

\- Thanks- Rachel said - but I'll worry about that on Monday because today we are going on our second first date, that reminds me, Phoebe are you doing something this afternoon? I was thinking maybe we could go shopping.

\- Yeah sure I need to buy some things too.

At that moment Chandler looked at his watch.

-Oh damm – he said looking at Monica – we have to get going the movers must be halfway there.

\- Oh that's right – she said

Everyone stood up and hugged Monica and Chandler and said their goodbyes. After they left, Rachel and Phoebe went shopping, Joey went to an audition and Ross started to plan his date with Rachel. He wanted everything to be perfect because this was going to be their last first date. He wanted it to be special.

Hey guys! Next chapter will be the date. I hope you liked it, please let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Ross started to plan his date with Rachel. He wanted it to be a perfect date, so he remembered all the things Rachel liked to do on dates. He thought about getting reservations at Sorrentino's to make up for their first first date, then take her downtown to listen to some jazz and walk through the park on the way home. And then...you know.

He started to make some calls, meanwhile Rachel and Phoebe were shopping. They were in several stores trying on different dresses.

\- Man I'm so glad you stayed - Phoebe said.

\- Yeah me too, I'm just so happy right now - Rachel said while watching herself on a mirror, trying on a dress.

\- Hey...can I ask you something?

\- Sure

\- Why did you got on the plane when we were there?

\- I don't know, I got scared I guess - Rachel said now looking at Phoebe – Maybe it was the pressure of getting on the plane, it was unexpected, but when Ross said he loved me, all these…hidden feelings appeared again. I mean maybe I never stopped loving him and I realized that like two days ago, I guess I was unconsciously waiting for him to do something. I don't know but it's like the perfect time to be together and I know this time will last.

\- I should be a psychic, I predicted this a long time ago – Phoebe said with a chuckle. Rachel laughed.

\- Hey what do you think about this one? I really like it – Rachel said looking at the mirror.

\- Yeah it's very nice. You should totally buy it. – it was a black strapless dress kind of like the one in season seven on Monica's thunder.

\- I think I will

\- Hey where do you think he's gonna take you tonight?

\- I don't know, I suppose some place romantic. I just hope everything goes well.

\- Don't worry, it will. Now let's buy these things and get the hell out of here.

And with that they got out of the store. Phoebe had to go to work, so Rachel went back to Ross's apartment just in time for their date. They had agreed that she would be living with Ross now that they're back together.

When she got home at 6 o'clock Ross was there, correcting some papers.

-Hey honey – she said putting the bags on the floor and giving him a kiss.

-Hey beautiful – he said breaking the kiss – so, what did buy?

-It's a surprise, you'll find out tonight – she said sitting next to him – so what are we going to do tonight?

\- It's a surprise, you'll find out tonight – he said with a chuckle.

\- Ha-ha, well can you at least tell me at what time should I be ready?

\- 7 o'clock

\- Okay then, I think I'll take a shower now.

\- You want some company? – he said with a smirk.

\- Oh save it for later tonight – she said seductively earning a smile from Ross.

It was seven already and Ross was waiting for Rachel to come out of the bedroom so they could go.

-I'm ready – she said standing at the door, in her new dress. She had her hair straight, earrings and black heels.

\- Wow – he said amazed – you look precious.

Rachel came closer to Ross and gave him a sweet kiss.

\- These are for you – Ross said handing her a bouquet of lilies.

\- Aww thank you Ross I love them, and I love you – she said as she smelled the flowers.

After she put them into water they decided to go. They got in a taxi that took them to the restaurant. When they got there, Ross told Rachel to close her eyes as he helped her get out of the cab.

-Okay – Ross said while they were standing in front of the restaurant – open your eyes.

\- Oh my god Sorrentino's – she said with a big smile on her face.

-I wanted to finally give you the dinner you deserved that night.

\- You are wonderful- she said giving him a kiss and then they went in.

After dinner Ross took her downtown to listen to some jazz.

-Wow – Rachel said smiling at him– you know me so well, I love you.

\- I love you too – he said planting a kiss on her lips.

They stayed there for a while and on the way home they walked through the park.

-Everything was fantastic tonight – she said – how did you remember all these things?

\- How could I forget? I know everything about you and I know what you like to do. I wanted you to have a perfect night.

-Well it's not over yet – she said as she smiled seductively.

\- Well we better rush back home – he said and they both shared a chuckle.

When they got home they made love. After that they were lied down on the bed, staring into each other's eyes.

-Tonight was amazing Ross, I love you so much

-I love you more, I'm so glad we're together again – he said - I'm sorry it took me so long to realize that I was still in love with you. We wouldn't have wasted all these years.

\- Don't apologize – she said – I think we were too young to really know what we wanted. Maybe now we're mature enough to continue our relationship. Maybe the fear of losing each other was what we needed to realize that we still love each other.

\- You're right. What would I do without you? I love you, more than you could imagine.

\- Me too – she said as she gave him a passionate kiss.

After that they drifted off in each other's arms.

Hey guys! Sorry that I took so long to update, I'll try to update more often. I hope you liked this chapter please read and review!


End file.
